


Platonic VLD Week 2 - Double Drabble Collection

by hufflepirate



Series: Platonic VLD Week [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Captivity, Childhood Memories, Double Drabble, Flower Crowns, Gen, Handcuffs, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Rescue, Restraints, Sickfic, Teamwork, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepirate/pseuds/hufflepirate
Summary: 7 double drabbles from the second Platonic VLD Week.See chapter titles for basic details like which characters are in/the focus of each one.Prompts:Day 1: Restraint / ImpulseDay 2: Traditions / New experiencesDay 3: Tandem / SeparationDay 4: Home / ExplorationDay 5: Temporary / ConstantDay 6: Fighting / ForgivenessDay 7: Free tropes day / Week 1 leftovers





	1. Restraint; Shiro and the paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro waits for his paladins to rescue him.

Shiro forced himself to breathe slowly, in and out at a normal speed, and with a normal depth that would keep his captors from sensing his fear.  He held himself very still, refusing to give them the satisfaction of seeing him pull uselessly at his restraints.  He knew full well that he wasn’t strong enough to break out of this kind of Galra cuff, even with the prosthetic hand to help.  All he could do was make them tighten further.

His paladins were coming.  He knew that.  He had to believe that.  He kept breathing and tried to relax his muscles, with little success.  Everything in him hated being chained, his mind spinning out a thousand things they could be planning to do to him next, but he wouldn’t let himself show it.  He  _wouldn’t_.  He held still.

By the time Hunk knocked the door off its hinges, the rest of the team following close behind, every muscle in Shiro’s body ached from hanging there, tense.  But the warmth of all four of his paladins pressing up against him, arms wrapped around him to support his weight until his legs were reaccustomed to holding him up, almost made it better.


	2. Traditions/New Experiences; Allura and Coran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an important date, Allura remembers Altea and Coran remembers to tell her he's proud of her.

Allura’s heart ached.  Here it was, Jubilee Day, the anniversary of her father’s coronation and she had no father, no crown, and no kingdom.  They were lucky today was a quiet day at all, instead of another day of fighting.  The paladins had dispersed, running wild across the alien landscape to enjoy themselves, but she found herself hovering near the Castle, wishing every time she closed her eyes that she’d open them to a crowd celebrating and waiting for her father to come out to them.  She remembered listening to him swear, every year, that he would put Altea first and serve their people faithfully.  She remembered whispering the words with him, certain that she’d be saying them too, one day.

Coran cleared his throat as he walked up, drawing her attention.  He looked serious, and a little hesitant, and he was carrying a crown woven delicately from the wildflowers around them.  She nodded to him, not quite sure what to say even if she could have spoken around the lump in her throat.

Coran settled the crown on her head and then bent down to kiss her forehead.  "Your father would be proud of you.  You’ve been faithful, too." 


	3. Tandem; Lance and Keith (and Pidge and Hunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Hunk decide Lance and Keith need to get along better - so they handcuff them together.

“You have  _got_  to be kidding,” Lance said, tugging at the cuff linking him to Keith.  

“Nope! Hunk and I talked about it, and if it’s going to be just the four of us until we get Shiro back, then you have to learn to get along better.”

Keith stared at them.  "How will you know it’s time to let us out?"

"We’ll just know,” Hunk said, “Or, like, if we have to go fight or something.”

“Fine.  It’s a deal.”

“It’s a deal?  What are you  _talking_  about?  You’re supposed to be ‘the new leader of Voltron’ and you’re just gonna let them  _handcuff_  us?”

Keith shrugged.  "It worked before.“

Lance scoffed, but when he tried to storm off, Keith went with him.

* * *

 

"Lance, that’s  _cheating_.  You don’t have to lean left just because you want to go left!”

“Of  _course_  I do, have you ever  _played_  a video game?”

“Well it’s throwing-”

“Hey,” Pidge interrupted, “Simple solution - one controller, so you both move the same way.”

They looked at each other, eyes narrowed.  "It sounds crazy, but -"

"Maybe,” Keith answered.

After an hour of shouting, they pulled each other into a celebratory hug before Pidge could free them.


	4. Home; Coran and the paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins don't call the Castle home - until they do.

“Time to head back to the Castle,” Shiro said over the comms.  Coran opened the door before they got there.

* * *

“Can we  _please_  go back to the Castle now?” Lance whined.

“Yeah, I’m hungry,” Hunk said, “We should go back.  We can train more later.”

“Ok,” Shiro answered.  "Coran, we’re headed your way.“

Coran watched for them on the scanners and opened the doors as they approached.

* * *

"When we get back to the Castle I’m gonna sleep for a week,” Lance said.

“I’m gonna actually sleep,” Keith joked.

“You lot sound tired,” Coran said sympathetically over the comms, “I’ll have the doors open when you get here.”

“Thanks, Coran!” Hunk said with a yawn.

Coran kept his eyes peeled for danger, opening the door for Voltron and keeping his weapons at the ready in case something happened before they could get in.  It didn’t.

* * *

The paladins got into their lions, appearing suddenly on the comm monitors, coated in dust.

“Woo-hoo, time to go home!” Pidge said.

Coran felt his heart swell.   _Home_.  They finally thought of it as home.  When the paladins got back, they had to ask him to open up the door, because he’d forgotten all about it.


	5. Temporary; Keith and the whole team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith's leg is broken and the healing pods are temporarily out of commission, the team finds a way to keep themselves amused.

“Never fear, the pods will only be down temporarily!” Coran exclaimed.  "We’ll have them back up in no time.“

Keith groaned.  "Isn’t there  _something_  you can do until then?”

“We’re doing it!  A splint and bed rest!  Oh, you’re going to have such a good time watching that thing the others brought back from the mall while you’re healing!”

Keith groaned again, turning toward the others.  "And you guys are  _sure_  that’s all they had?“

“Hey, it  _could_  be good!” Lance said.

Keith glared instead of answering.

“Anyway, at least we have a DVD player now,” Pidge said, plugging in one last wire.  "We can always look for something better next time.“

* * *

"I can’t  _believe_  she hasn’t told her mother!” Allura exclaimed.

“ _I_  still can’t believe she’s  _pregnant_!” Pidge answered.

“Are none of us worried about the drinking at this party?” Hunk asked.

“ _Quiznak_ , I am now!” Lance said, “I don’t trust this asshole. Keep him away from the punch.”

“I’m with Lance this time,” Keith said, “Kick his ass if he tries to spike it.”

“Who?”

“Anyone!”

By the time they were shouting at every girl on the TV not to drink the punch, Keith’s broken leg was forgotten.


	6. Forgiveness; Pidge and Keith (and the paladins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith have both made mistakes - but they can both be forgiven.

“I’m sorry for running off like that,” Pidge said, sniffling, “I know it was dumb and it put us in danger, but I  _really thought_  I saw Matt.”

Lance beat Shiro and Hunk to her, wrapping her up in his long arms.  Shiro shoved his way in to hug her too, and Hunk enveloped all three of them in an enormous bear hug.

Keith looked down at his feet, scuffing his toe against the ground.

“I, uh - about that,” he said, sheepishly “Back when we were starting out, I said some pretty awful things about you wanting to look for your family instead of being part of Voltron, but I - I kind of get it, now.  I’ve been meaning to say I’m sorry about that.”

“You’re sorry?”  Pidge’s voice was muffled and he couldn’t tell if she was being serious or sarcastic.

“Yeah,” he said, “Can you forgive me?”

Suddenly, Pidge was forcing her way out of the hug, swatting at their teammates’ arms until they let her go.  Keith bit his lip as she stepped closer to him, but when she gave him a watery smile and wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her back, tightly.

“Of course.”

 


	7. Free Tropes Day (Huddling for warmth); paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the paladins get stuck on an ice planet, they have to huddle together for warmth.

“I c-can’t  _believe_  we got stuck on an ice planet!  Why couldn’t we get stuck on a nice _warm_ planet?” Pidge whined.

“At least it’s warm inside the lions,” Lance answered.

“It’s  _warm_  inside your lion?” Keith asked.

“Is it - is it not warm for you guys?”

“No, Yellow and I are definitely both cold.”

“We’ll be alright, guys,” Shiro said, “Coran and Allura are coming as fast as they can.  And if they can get the wormhole generator running, they’ll be even faster.”

“Maybe Blue’s w-warm because she’s gotta be resistant to her own ice powers,” Pidge suggested.

“Well, if it’s that, maybe you guys should all come in here until Coran and Allura get here.  Blue says that’s ok.”

After a moment of silence, Pidge spoke up.  "I’m in.  I think I’m d-dying of hypothermia.“

"Ok, yeah, I guess,” Keith said.

“We’ll all go,” Shiro said, “So he only has to open the door and let the air out once.  Get your lions in close so you don’t have to run so far.”

Coran and Allura arrived to find them asleep in Blue’s cockpit, halfway out of their armor and huddled together for warmth against Blue’s heating vent.


End file.
